gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Generation Tournament Round 2
Round One Results It was a crazy round...two contestants didn't turn in assigments, scoring an incomplete and almost endangering themselves in the competition. In the end, no one was eliminated due to the shocking events of TWO contestants dropping out. So, we say good-bye to our beloved Camsay and Parachuting. The tournament was almost called off, but TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe and LoveYouLikeCrazy were passed to allow the game to continue, but will need to turn in their assignments this round if they want to survive! As a result of the two drop-outs, there was no voting this round. And the Winner of Round One Is... Congrats, to Hpottergleek! While there was some errors, Hpottergleek stepped outside of the box and offered a complex, fresh new look at the assignment and was rewarded for their inventiveness. As a prize, Hpottergleek will receive an extra point to be added to his lowest score out of all three judges scores. This could make or break next round, so you have to step it up fellow competitors. This one was a close one, and it came down to mere decimals between 1st and 2nd place. Round Two ' ' Subject: '''Cheers and Jeers '''Assignment: '''If you have ever read a TV Guide, it's simple. Your assignment: you are a writer for TV Guide and you're in charge of the next Cheers and Jeers article. Your boss tells you it's gonna be on last night's Glee: The Next Generation episode. Luckily, you watched it. Now, you just have to write your article... You've each been assigned one episode of Glee: The Next Generation at random. Your job is to write a small article and sum up your thoughts on the episode and the events. Then, 'Cheers' all the things you liked about the episode and 'Jeers' all the things you didn't. Finish it up with a rating of between 1 and 5 stars. Seems pretty simple, huh? You can write the article in a comment, photoshop up a fake TV Guide article...however you want to do it. It's up to you. The Process #Each round, the contestants will be given their assignment and notified of the start of the next round via both their Glee TV Show Wiki and Glee: The Next Generation Fan Fiction Wiki Talk Pages. #They will have 48 hours to work on their assignment. If anyone fails to turn in the assignment within 48 hours, they will automatically move into the bottom three. #Once that 48 hour period is up and I have declared '''TIME'S UP, you may not submit your assignment. Anything submitted after TIME'S UP has been declared, will not count and will be ignored. Voters and judges may not use it as a means to vote for or against you. It will be deleted and they must take into consideration a blank assignment. #After time's up has been declared, I will call a meeting as soon as possible with my other judges, Trae209 and QuinnQuinn. We will look at all assignments and discuss them. We will score them and average our scores. The 3 contestants with the lowest scores will be placed into the bottom 3. All contestants will be notified that the results are up. #The voting round will begin. Contestants can '''vote, but in the spirit of good sportsmanship, '''cannot '''vote for themselves. Any votes for one's self will not be counted. Contestants are encouraged to link from their Facebook, Tumblr, blogs, MySpace, Twitter, etc. and ask people to vote for them if they are in the bottom three. Once at least 20 votes have been cast, the person with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. But don't worry, you still stand a chance to be brought back for the '''Wild Card round, after which one or two will be eliminated from the competition. Anon user votes do count, but remember: your IP address will give you away if you try to vote for yourself. Also, any votes from anon users with the same IP address, only one vote per IP address will count, and yes, I will check. In the event of a tie, only votes from registered users will count. If there is still a tie, a sudden death vote will begin. First contestant with three votes stays. #A new entry will be created with a new assigment, and the process starts back at number 1. The Final 8 #Hpottergleek - Round Winner #Zinnia3 #Brittana glee #TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe - Incomplete #LoveYouLikeCrazy - Incomplete #LosSims2 - Bottom 3 #Klainer619 - Bottom 3 #BloodOnTheRocks - Originally Eliminated Eliminated *Camsay - Quit *Parachuting - Quit Contender Progress Chart Category:TNGWT Category:The Next Generation Wiki Tournament